


Four Ways the Torchwood Team Celebrated New Years

by soo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Three Ships story for jamjar.<br/>Thanks to elyn, who once again came to my rescue and even stayed up late to edit it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Ways the Torchwood Team Celebrated New Years

**Author's Note:**

> A Three Ships story for jamjar.  
> Thanks to elyn, who once again came to my rescue and even stayed up late to edit it.

Jack looked down at his watch. It was almost midnight. Wishing Happy New Year's to the people he was speaking with, he searched the room. He smiled when he spotted them. He'd been looking forward to this all evening. Threading his way through the crowded pub, he planned his attack. Gwen first, then Tosh – if only because Gwen would protest loudly if he didn't. "So this is where my two favorite girls have been hiding."

Gwen's eyebrow rose. "We haven't been hiding."

"You've just been too busy flirting with everything that moves to notice us," Tosh said cheekily.

"Ah, well." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Old habits die hard." He took their champagne glasses out of their hands and set them on a nearby table. As the crowd began to countdown to 2008, he pulled Gwen into his arms and kissed her. He threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head to the angle that she preferred. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss -- sharing with her a little bit of energy that resided within him.

With seconds to spare, he broke off the kiss and pulled Tosh to him. He leaned down, cupped her head in his hands, and kissed her. Not wanting her to feel slighted, he kissed her with the same intensity. As the clock struck midnight, he broke off the kiss.

He took in their shocked faces and nearly laughed. It was good to keep the two of them on their toes. He wouldn't want them to become complacent. "Happy New Year, ladies," he said with a grin. He offered each one an arm, and escorted them out in to the crisp New Year.

* * *

"There he is," Tosh whispered into her ear, pointing at Ianto.

Following her finger, Gwen looked at him. He looked even more somber then he did at work. "We should definitely make sure he gets a New Year's kiss."

"But which one of us?"

She bit her lip. It wouldn't do to have only one of them kiss him; he might think there was more going on than a little fun between friends. "Both."

Tosh's hand flew up to her face, nearly spilling her drink, and she stifled a giggle. "Really?"

Gwen nodded. "He needs it. Just look at him! Could there be an unhappier person at a New Year's Eve party?" Not waiting for a response, she grabbed Tosh's hand in her own and started weaving her way through the thick crowd. It took a few minutes, and they nearly lost track of him in the crowd, but they were soon standing before him. Without a word, she pressed up into him and gave him a kiss. It was a quick kiss -- nothing special -- but it was the thought that counts.

Stepping back, she looked into Ianto's confused face. "Happy New Year, Ianto!" She tugged on Tosh's hand, yanking her forward and into Ianto.

"Happy New Year, Ianto," Tosh said quietly. Getting up on her tiptoes, she kissed Ianto, as well.

Gwen giggled at Ianto's shocked face.

"Happy New Year," Ianto said with a grin.

Satisfied that they had jostled him out of his somber mood, Gwen turned and looked around the crowded pub for their next victim. Spotting Jack at the other end of the room, she pulled Tosh with her.

* * *

Tosh looked around the crowded pub. She had been grateful when Gwen and Rhys had invited her to their traditional New Year's Eve pub, but now that it was nearly midnight, she really wished that she had stayed home. Staying at home by herself seemed much better than having to fake joy at starting a new year – or having no one to kiss at midnight. She grabbed her coat and headed towards the door.

"Tosh?"

Startled, she looked up at Ianto. She had seen him enter the pub with Jack in tow earlier in the evening, but hadn't gotten to speak with them. There always seemed to be a crowd of admirers flocking around the two of them, almost as if they'd doused themselves in pheromones before entering. But then again, that always seemed to be the case where Jack was concerned – everybody was attracted to him, even her – and now whatever it was about Jack had apparently rubbed off on Ianto. "I was just going out for a breath of fresh air."

"You're going to miss midnight."

"And you can't do that," Jack chimed in.

Tosh looked back and forth between the two of them. She could tell that neither one of them was going to let her get away. She sighed. She really didn't want a pity kiss, either. The crowd behind her had begun to chant.

When the crowd reached two, Ianto leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a soft tentative kiss that developed into something more. She gasped as Ianto pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"Didn't you mother teach you about sharing?"

Ianto laughed. "She did." He stepped back and gently pushed her towards Jack.

Startled, she practically fell into Jack's arms, but was expertly scooped up. Jack bent down and devoured her mouth with the skill of a true connoisseur. His tongue thrust in, seeking out hers, leaving her breathless. As quick as his mouth was on hers, it was gone. She brought her fingers up to her lips, feeling how swollen they were after just two kisses.

Neither kiss had been a pity kiss.

Looking up, she could see the desire in their eyes. She wasn't sure if it was for her, or each other, but right now it didn't really matter. Right now, she was looking forward to 2008.

* * *

Ianto approached Jack from behind and admired the view. Jack was in a three-piece suit that fitted him like a glove, and made him look like something from another era. Sliding into place next to Jack, he followed the other man's gaze. He should've known that Jack was looking at Gwen. From the first moment Jack had seen her, he'd been watching her – protecting her. At first Ianto thought she was going to be another in a long line of Jack's conquests, but he hadn't pursued her. He had, in fact, told her to hold tightly on to her life on the outside – to not let it drift. Ianto hadn't understood it then, and he still didn't.

He leaned over and whispered into Jack's ear. "You want her, don't you?"

Jack turned and looked confused at Ianto. "What?" He glanced over at Gwen and back at Ianto. "No," Jack said unconvincingly. "Besides, why would I want her when I have you?" he asked with a leer.

Ianto shrugged. "Why do you want half the people you sleep with?"

"I'm not the type to settle down." Jack pulled Ianto to him. "But I always come back to you," he whispered and then kissed him hard.

Surprised, Ianto responded with equal intensity, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him as close as humanly possible.

Jack broke the kiss and stepped back. The crowd began to cheer. "Happy New Year, Ianto."

Ianto looked around dazedly, and then back at Jack. He could see the desire and love shining in Jack's eyes, and it no longer mattered why Jack hadn't bedded Gwen. All that mattered was that Jack so obviously cared for him, and Jack was right, he did always come back, and Ianto was okay with that. "Happy New Year, Jack."


End file.
